Max Payne: The Innocent
by Sir Lethal
Summary: Max now works with The Company – who tries to protect "The Innocent". Everything is fine until something goes terribly wrong. Was Max set up, why is a mysterious Assassin killing "The Innocent" and how does this all tie in to The Company? Read to find out. **** Sequel to my previous FF Max Payne: Redemption****


**Max Payne: The Innocent**

**Description: Takes place after my first story, Max Payne: Redemption. Max currently resides in Washington Dc. He now works with The Company – who try to protect "The Innocent". Everything is fine until something goes terribly wrong. Was max set up, why is a mysterious Assassin killing "The Innocent" and how does this all tie in to The Company? Read to find out.**

**A/N: Please review, it's my second story and I want to see how much you guys like it.**

It was a hot summer day in Washington, DC. I was sitting on a chair outside of my house, letting the sun beat on me. It's funny; I'm living in the place that I hated the most. However, thing change, that was pretty obvious. Over the past couple of years I finally had my redemption, got my daughter back. Life was perfect, or that's how it almost seemed. I had a knack for know that my perfection would always come undone – that's how things simply worked out for me.

Now I work for The Company – after they gave me my Daughter back I would do anything to repay them. I usual was the guy who would say screw you and never talk to them again – but this was a debt I could never put away. I finally hit the big 40, but I wasn't having a "mid-life crisis" or some other bullshit people call it to hide their weakness. I put a lot of my troubles behind me in my younger years, I no longer drink, I have a daughter to raise and I knew that was my job. I also have a new job though – working with The Company. And my job was to protect people on the list, they are called "The Innocent".

I got off the chair; my body began to ache again. I took a couple of painkillers and the pain went away. These, I could never go without. They are what keep me in my prime – or that's what I say to make myself feel better. I felt like calling my daughter and checking up on her but I decided not to. She was in a safe location – a couple of states away in a safe house The Company created. She is getting the best education there while I'm on this new mission. The phone rang and I picked it up

"Max Payne, who is it" I asked in a weary voice. "Max get over here, something's come up from our previous mission..". Bob replied in a quick and scared voice. I hopped in my Impala and quickly drove over. While I was driving past the poor part of town I felt selfish. I didn't deserve having a nice house, a car, or a daughter. It just all happened. I still feel sorry for the poor bastards that have to live on the streets – but life was like survival of the fittest. If you weren't fit you were just out of luck.

I approached The Company building with hesitant. You never know when a hit could be called on you. I didn't plan on dying yet, but on my own time. I went inside the building and walked upstairs entering Bobs office. "Thank god you're here Max" Bob replied in a weary voice. "Take a look at this file". I opened the manila folder and began looking at the file. I saw photos of important people killed. The President of Israel, President of India Pratibha Patil, and much more. We were chosen to protect these people, most likely to make sure ties to the United States were still pretty strong. It was obvious someone was out for vengeance, revenge, for something someone did to him or her. This was serious business, and I already knew I didn't want any part of it. I knew I was going to be dragged in anyway. This was going to be a massive puzzle and I was going to have to fill the pieces in.

"Okay, so people on "The Innocent" list are getting killed. Lets just kill the people who are killing them and lets get it over with". I smugly replied. "Not that easy, look at the file. He kills them clean. Like they never expected it. My theory is that it was a assassin." Bob replied in an exhausted voice. I flipped through the files once more. Something seemed a bit odd – something I didn't catch the first time. The symbol of the Illuminati – the all Seeing Eye. The assassin marked these on the victim's bodies. But why, to tell me something? Then it dawned on me. To when we had our first small mission – we had to call a supposed member of the illuminati. He had files that were schematics of the white house. He had plans to assassinate the president. I didn't quite understand it but I killed him anyone. It was my job, and I couldn't refuse it or else.

"What's the matter Max – do you recognize something?" Bob asked in a curious tone. "Nah, I thought it was something but it doesn't make sense." Later on I would know how wrong I was.

As I was still flipping through the files for more answers Bobs phone rang and he answered "What? That can't be.. He was one of our top priorities.. I'll send someone there right away" Bob said in a worried voice. "Max, the Vice President is dead. You're going to the crime scene to investigate."


End file.
